naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide (Anime Series)
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide (Anime Series) is an action-adventure anime series that focues on Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sonic the Hedgehog and all of their friends and allies working together and battling common enemies such as Madara Uchiha, Dr. Eggman, Kugo Ginjo and his Xcution, Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancars, The Akatsuki, Metal Sonic, The Black Arms and much more, as well as a new enemy that will pose a danger to all three main heroes. It will also include filler episodes and special episodes. It will even inculde all-new characters that will impact most of the character's past relations. This will be the first TV anime series in English Version. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki ***The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha *Yamato *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Killer Bee **The Eight-Tailed Octopus: Gyuki *Ichigo's Group **Ichigo Kurosaki **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchki **Uryu Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora Sado **Lieutenant Renji Abarai **Karin Kurosaki **Kon *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog ***Muttski **Miles "Tails" Prower ***T-Pup **Knuckles the Echidna **Sam Spartan *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit ***Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat ***Froggy *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger Team Guy *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Tenten Team Asuma *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka Team Hirashi *Hirashi Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru *Shino Aburame Team Taka *Karin Uzumaki *Suigetsu Hozuki *Jugo Konohagakure Ninja *Shinji Hatake *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Aoba Yamashiro *Genma Shiranui *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Anko Mitarashi *Teuchi **Ayame *Kurenai Yui **Asuma Sarutobi Jr. *Hiashi Hyuga **Hanabi Hyuga *Chozo Akimichi *Shibi Aburame *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Udon **Mogei Sunagakure Ninja *The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **The One-Tailed Raccoon: Shukaku *Kankuro *Temari *Baki Kumogakure Ninja *The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Samui Kirigakure Ninja *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui *Chojuro Iwagakure Ninja *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi Land of Iron Samurai *Mifune Tailed Beasts *The Two-Tailed Cat: Matatabi *The Three-Tailed Turtle: Isobu *The Four-Tailed Monkey: Son Goku *The Five Tailed White Horse: Kokku *The Six-Tailed Snail: Saiken *The Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle: Chomei Gotei 13 *First Squad **Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe **Third Seat Genshiro Okikiba *Second Squad **Captain Soi Fon **Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Captain Rojuro Otoribashi **Lieutenant Izuru Kira *Fourth Squad **Captain Retsu Unohana **Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu **Third Seat Yasochika Iemura **Seventh Seat Hanataro Yamada *Fifth Squad **Captain Shinji Hirako **Lieutenant Momo Hinamori *Sixth Squad **Captain Byakuya Kuchki *Seventh Squad **Captain Sajin Komamura **Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Captain Shunsui Kyoraku **Lieutenant Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Captain Kensei Muguruma **Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya **Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Captain Kenpachi Zaraki **Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi **Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame **Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi **Third Seat Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Captain Jushiro Ukitake **Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki Royal Guard *Tenjiro Kirinji *Kirio Hikifune *Oetsu Nimaiya *Senjumaru Shutara *Ichibei Hyosube Visored *Love Aikawa *Hachigen Ushoda *Lisa Yadomaru *Hiyori Sarugaki Quincies *Ryuken Ishida Mod-Souls *Ririn *Kurodo *Noba Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu *Hollow Ichigo *Zabimaru *Sode no Shirayuki *Senbonzakura *Hyorinmaru *Hozukimaru *Haineko *Tobiume *Hisagomaru *Suzumebachi *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Tenken *Wabisuke *Kazeshini *Katen Kyokotsu *Sogyo no Kotowari *Ashisogi Jizo *Gegetsuburi *Gonryomaru *Ryujin Jakka Humans (Bleach Series) *Kurosaki Clinic **Isshin Kurosaki **Yuzu Kurosaki *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihorin **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Karakura High School **Keigo Asano **Mizuiro Kojima **Tatsuki Arisawa **Chizuru Honsho *Don Kanonji *Zennosuke Kurumadani Team Chaotix *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Julie-Su the Echidna Knothole Freedom Fighters *Sally Acorn *NICOLE *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian *Mina Mongoose *Dulcy Dragon *Tex the Gecko *Alex the Alligator *Dameas the Gorilla The Babylon Rouges *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Boomer the Raven *Breeze the Falcon *Wind the Dove G.U.N. *Commander Tower *Elena Blake *Dr. Howard Foster *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega Humans (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Grandpa Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Vera Cortez *Jonathan Spartan *Sofia Spartan *Richard Spartan *Lola Spartan *RJ Spartan *Tara Spartan *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson *Dr. Vic Bromwell *Jim Harper *Mimi Martinez *Sam Reynolds *Rose Benson *Janice Kirkland *Jenny Spears *Tracey Chang *Craig Marx *Ed Norvel *Tyler Pedro *Mr. Mario Bingo Supporting Characters * Antagonists Locations Production Development Casting and Crew Music : Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Music List of Episodes ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Episodes '' Other Media Movies OVAS Video Games Ratings Trivia * References Category:Real World Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki